


i will love you without any strings attached

by pearlselegancies



Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, parents can be shitty sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Kenny's footsteps made Hana look up through her bleary eyes. Tears were brimming in her eyes and she could feel a lump in her throat as she turned to look at him."Hey." He said, coming to stand beside her. She nodded. His eyebrows furrowed as he slid his hand over hers. "You okay?" Hana shrugged.
Relationships: Kenny Crosby & Hana Gibson, Kenny Crosby/Hana Gibson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	i will love you without any strings attached

Kenny's footsteps made Hana look up through her bleary eyes. Tears were brimming in her eyes and she could feel a lump in her throat as she turned to look at him.   
  
"Hey." He said, coming to stand beside her. She nodded. His eyebrows furrowed as he slid his hand over hers. "You okay?" Hana shrugged. The tears started coming down her face and before she knew it, Kenny had pulled her into his arms, one hand gently rubbing circles on the back of her neck, the other wiping her tears away.   
  
"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, and Hana let out a breathy chuckle. "I'm nearly 30, and I still let them get to me. I have a successful job, great friends, you... For fucks sake, they shouldn't get to me like this."   
  
Her parents were a rough subject to say the least. They weren't bad parents, they were loving and had given her a home and comfort as a child and teenager but when it came to her job and her personal interests, things were complicated.  
  
They didn't see her job the way she did - saving people's lives the same way a doctor saved lives in a hospital. To them, it was just her fiddling with her keyboard as bad guys sent her team around on a wild goose chase.   
  
"Sometimes parents don't see how they hurt us. Your parents love you Hana." She snorted. "Doesn't mean they understand me." Kenny hummed softly in agreement.   
  
"I love you. Y'know that right?" He said and she looked up at him, a small smile forming on her lips. "Yeah. I do."   
  
Kenny grinned. "Good." 


End file.
